


Hair

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Series Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc greets Beverly when she returns to the Enterprise after being away for a year.Pre-episode tag for 3x01.





	Hair

_"Transporter room three to Captain Picard ."_  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"You wanted to know when we were in transporter range to bring Doctor Crusher home?" Jean-Luc grinned. _Home._  "Thank you, Chief. I'll be right there."  
  
Jean-Luc stood and adjusted his uniform before turning to Will Riker. "Number One, you have the bridge. Ensign Crusher, would you like to accompany me?"  
  
Wesley looked up at the older man who had been acting as his guardian for the past year. "It's alright, Sir. I'll see Mom later," he grinned at the Captain. "I know you're anxious to have her home." There were a few hidden smirks around the bridge as Jean-Luc flushed pink for a moment. "Er, thank you, Mister Crusher." He spun on his heel and entered the turbolift and barked out his destination.  
  
The door closed, and Data turned to his young friend, puzzled.  
  
"Wesley, are you not excited to see your mother?"  
  
"Of course I am. I just think..." he trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"But, if you have missed your mother, surely you want to see her right away?” Data gave Wesley a puzzled look.

“Err...” Deanna took pity on both Wesley and Data and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Data, I'll explain it to you later."  
  
###  
  
Jean-Luc glanced at Miles O'Brien, who grinned back.  "Sir, I think I'm going to take a comfort break. You, ah, wouldn't mind handling the transfer of Doctor Crusher, would you?" Jean-Luc smiled. "Of course, Chief. It would be my pleasure. Go ahead. And, thank you.”

  
_"_ Liberty Bell _to E_ nterprise _. One to beam."_ Jean-Luc’s grin got wider as he pressed the familiar buttons on the console.  
  
"Energise." Jean-Luc pushed the switch and watched the lightbeam turn into a person - the one person he missed the past year. He strode over to the platform as Beverly took in her surroundings.  
  
"Jean-Luc," she smiled at her old friend.  She had missed him, possibly even more than she had missed Wesley this past year. She took his offered outstretched hands and clamoured down from the pad. He surprised her by pulling her into a close hug. He inhaled the familiar scent of her hair, the smell that had been haunting him for the past year. Perhaps this year he would finally tell her how he felt.  He pushed a strand of errant hair behind her ear before pressing his forehead against hers.  "Oh, Beverly, I've missed you." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome home."


End file.
